The Last Warrior - Capítulo 03
Se vio la ciudad completa. Se podía apreciar como algunas personas corrían para esconderse en sus refugios, o zonas "seguras", porque sinceramente, nada era seguro allí. Se veían personas muertas en el suelo, debido al hambre, el cansancio, la sed, o simplemente por un tiroteo. La lune seguía subiendo, oscureciendo aún más a aquella sombría ciudad. Kyuujo y Kurai caminaban bajo la tenue luz de la luna, rumbo a la base de la Resistencia. Kyuujo: Ya casi llegamos. Dime, ¿Tienes familia? Kurai: Sí. Aún vive mi madre, y tengo una hermana que está muy enferma. Kyuujo: (Incómodo) Oh... lo siento mucho. Kurai: No pasa nada. ¿Tú? ¿Tienes familia? Kyuujo: Tenía. Todos fueron asesinados. Kurai: Tenemos que acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas. Vamos con todo, ¿Cierto? Kyuujo: ¡Jaja! Bueno... Entraron por un callejón, y al llegar al final, Kyuujo abrió una tapa del desagüe muy bien escondida, además de que era del mismo color del suelo, y bajó. Kurai, aunque dudoso, también bajó. Una vez abajo, Kurai se encontró con toda una guarida, y 2 personas nuevas: Un hombre de piel oscura muy robusto, y el otro, un chico de aspecto joven, y cabello negro pintado de verde en algunas partes. Kyuujo: Chicos, él es... ¿Bluray? Disculpa, olvidé tu nombre. Kurai: Ja, Kurai. Hikou: Mi nombre es Hikou. Quad: I'm Quad. *''Soy Quad''* Kyuujo: Bueno... deberemos entrenarte, Kurai. Kurai: ¿Entre... narme? Claro, claro, como gusten. Kyuujo: Quad es extranjero, de Estados Unidos. Entró hace seis días a la Resistencia. Quad: Haha, i'm a noob. *''Jaja, soy un novato''* Kyuujo: Don't worry, Quad. You are here to learn. *''No te preocupes, Quad. Estás aquí para aprender''* Quad: Thank you, Kyuujo. *''Gracias, Kyuujo''* Kyuujo: Kurai, ¿Tienes experiencia con armas? Kurai: No mucha. Luego de que ocurrió todo esto he manipulado una que otra arma una que otra vez, pero nada. Kyuujo sacó una Desert Eagle de un cajón. Kyuujo: ¿Te gusta esta? Kurai: Es increíble... Tomó y admiró la pistola. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que miró a Kyuujo. Kurai: Esto es fantástico, ¿De dónde la han sacado? Quad: I have brought them out of my country. *''Las he traído de mi país''* Kyuujo: Otra pregunta, Kurai... ¿Qué tan bueno eres luchando cuerpo a cuerpo? Kurai: Pues he practicado un poco con... J-Jitchu... hace años... pero me he entrenado bastante... aunque he tenido que dejarlo. Kyuujo: No hay problema. Voy a entrenarte, junto a Quad. Hikou: Kyuujo, te avisaré si pasa algo interesante. Kyuujo: Gracias, Hikou. Kurai, Quad, por aquí. Cruzó de habitación. Kurai y Quad lo seguían, y llegaron a una zona bastante espaciosa. Habían marcas de disparos y pistolas tiradas en el suelo. Kyuujo: Bueno, vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Kurai se quitó la chaqueta, para estar más cómodo. Kurai: Bueno, a ello. Kyuujo: Quad, please, wait there. *''Quad, por favor, espera ahí''* Quad: Ok. *''Está bien''* Kyuujo se puso enfrente de Kurai, y se quito la armadura. Kyuujo: Un poco más parejos, ¿No crees? Kurai: Es lo mismo, jajaja. El entrenamiento comenzó. Kyuujo fue con todo contra Kurai, y éste se puso en posición de pelea. Al llegar, pateó el brazo de Kurai, de modo que deje de defenderse. Lo logró, debido a la diferencia de poder entre estos, y luego le dio una patada en el pecho, tirándolo. Quad: Stop, Kyuujo! *''¡Detente, Kyuujo!* 'Kyuujo fue corriendo contra Kurai, que se encontraba en el suelo, listo para darle el puñetazo final en el cuello. Quad seguía gritando que se detenga. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo.' '''Kyuujo': Kurai, no te quedes ahí, un enemigo de verdad no se detendría... Dórabu, por ejemplo. Kurai sólo miraba a Kyuujo, aunque ahora se mostraba furioso. Recordó a Jitchu tumbado en el suelo y con un balazo en la cabeza, recibido por Dórabu. Luego, recordó a Dórabu golpeándolo, para que le responda. Acto seguido, recordó a Dórabu escapando por poco, junto a Kyobu. Se levantó furioso, y fue con su puño cerrado contra Kyuujo. Kyuujo: ¡Oye, espera! Recibió el golpe. Cayó al suelo luego de recibirlo, con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Se levantó tras unos segundos de estar analizando qué había sucedido. Kurai: L-Lo siento, Kyuujo... Kyuujo: ¡Jajajajaj! No te preocupes, mejor que no aprendas a controlarte, por como estamos... mejor que no. Quizás luego, pero por ahora no. Quad: Amazing, guys! *''¡Increíble, chicos!* '''Kyuujo': ¡Lograremos derrotar a Zetsou! Kurai: ¡Claro! Quad: Yeah!! *''¡¡Sí!!* 'De repente, escucharon ruidos y salieron de esa habitación donde estaban entrenando. Kurai y Kyuujo salieron, y vieron a 7 hombres. Tenían a Hikou agarrado por detrás y amenazándolo con un arma en la cabeza. Cuatro hombres apuntaron a Kyuujo y a Kurai.' '''Hikou': Lo siento, viejo... no los escuché ent... Tipo1: ¡¡Cierra la boca!! ¡¡No se muevan, maldita sea!! ¡¡Si se mueven le reviento la cabeza!! Kurai y Kyuujo se quedaron quietos, frente a los 7 hombres que amenazaban con matar a su compañero y amigo, respectivamente. No sabían que hacer. Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:TLW